Lannik
Lannik Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Lannik are a race of short humanoids native to the planet Lannik. Despite their size, Lannik are fierce warriors with skills honed from a dangerous world full of natural predators and a long history of warfare. They are stronger and quicker than their size would suggest, making them dangerous combatants. Lannik were taking their first small steps into space when Duros and Human explorers discovered them. The Republic soon accepted the Lannik as members, resulting in a massive influx of new trade and technology into the Lannik culture. Various political factions on Lannik had different ideas about what compromised a reasonable trade for the new technologies and often argued bitterly over deals made by other groups of Lannik. This caused a serious social upheaval from which the Lannik never quite recovered. After several pirate organizations saw the divisive political situation as an ideal opportunity for making contacts, the Lannik homeworld harbored safe havens and black markets through which Illegal goods could be sold. In an effort to contract this social upheaval, many Core World governments tried to limit the amount of technology sold to the less advanced Lannik. Of course, this strengthened the impact of black market technology used by criminals and pirates to but influence there. Eventually, Corellian diplomats offered to draw up agreements with the Lannik planetary government to strengthen legitimate technological ties to the Core Worlds. Various pirate-supported Lannik terrorist factions did their best to prevent the agreement from going into effect. The most powerful of these organizations, the Red Iaro, caused problems for the Lannik High Court for years. After the Empire's anti-alien policies came into play, both legitimate and criminal organizations reduced the flow of technology to Lannik, relegating it to the position of a galactic backwater. Having never colonized other planets, the Lannik remained isolated. Since then, they have rarely been seen off their homeworld. Lannik Characteristics Personality: Though often hotheaded and temperamental, Lannik tend toward a fearlessness that enables them to think clearly at all times, even when faced with extremely dangerous situations. Physical Description: Adult Lannik stand between 1.1 to 1.3 meters tall and weigh between 35 and 45 kilograms. Females tend to be as tall as their male counterparts, but slightly thinner. Lannik coloration ranges from dark red and orange to purple and dark blue, with hair, eyes, and skin of similar hue. They have large, pointed ears capable of rotating to pick up distant of feint sounds. Because they have few facial expressions, Lannik often seem grim or angry to those unfamiliar with them. Age Groups: Lannik age at the following stages: Homeworld: The black market bazaar world of Lannik, in The Mid Rim. Languages: Lannik speak their own language of murmurs and scuffs, and their reliance on trade causes most to learn Basic. Example Names: D'lassik Ellipor, Even Piell, Finux Zug, Meeda Odd, R'cardo Sooflie, Tivec Nuin. Adventurers: Lannik heroes often become Scouts, using their small size to get into places larger Species cannot. On their own world, Lannik run the full range of professions, though they tend to be extremely loyal to whatever career they first choose, rarely changing to a different way of life. Lannik Species Traits Lannik share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Lannik receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. Lannik are agile and flexible, but often hotheaded and blunt to a fault. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Lannik gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Lannik have a base speed of 4 squares. * Fearless: Lannik gain a +5 Species bonus to their Will Defense to resist both Fear effects, as well as the Intimidate application of the Persuasion Skill. * Heightened Awareness: A Lannik can choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Iron Will: Lannik have above-average willpower and gain a +2 Species bonus to their Will Defense. * Automatic Languages: All Lannik can speak, read, and write both Basic and Lannik. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Lannik